


Dominance Study

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [18]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Messi talking about the different ways he gets dominated in bed, and the variation between them.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi/Gerard Piqué, Lionel Messi/Ronaldinho
Series: Locker Room Ho [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Dominance Study

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING NSFW

As a natural bottom, I have learned over the years that when a man fucks another, there's one thing in common no matter whether the couples are in love or one of them is raping the other, the reality is that the topping guy is always trying to assert his dominance, sometimes without even knowing it.

I used to believe that dominance is all about violence and yeah some men manifest their urge to dominate through ruthless sex, and I can't think of a better example of that than Cristiano. When I'm in bed with him, I can feel it with every thrust that he wants me to be bowlegged and unable to walk for a few days to feel in control.

That's not always the case though. Some men enjoy it when they force me to express my own vulnerability and lack of will. I remember spending the night at Ronaldinho's place recently where he forced me to masturbate in front of a mirror while he fingers me and watch me moan!

That night, I felt more dominated than I ever did in my life despite not having a dick in my ass! And since we're on the subject, I can't ignore the elephant in the room in that department; Gerard Pique who's the smartest about asserting his dominance without much effort.

Gerard uses subtle gesture to make me feel like his slut. He doesn't go hard or brutal because he doesn't need to. I remember one night while he was fucking me, he grabbed my dick; the only proof I have to remind myself that I'm not a girl, he grabbed it and used it to control the rhythm of how my hips move toward his erection.

If you look at it from distance, it seems like nothing much is really happening, but in my head, I saw that differently. It felt like Gerrard was taking away my sense of manhood, and I can't to this day get used to the humiliation that comes with such ideation. All that I'm trying to say that there are more ways to express dominance than just hardcore sex, and there's more to sex than what meets the eyes.

The End.


End file.
